Switched Roles
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: You'll never guess who's sick at Castle Bleck. Think it's Mr. L? HA! You're wrong! That tables have been turned! Dimentio gets the flu, so Mr. L takes care of him. One-shot, Mr. LXDimentio, rated K plus just in case. Enjoy!


**Mr. L- I HAVE BEEN SPARED :D**

**Me- Don't get so excited. You're tortured in a different one-shot I'm currently writing. **

**Mr. L- … Aw…**

**Me- *Sighs* Hey, readers…? Okay, so… A few of you have been kinda peeved because I haven't been updating my stories… Well… I'm just going to tell you everything that's going on right now so that you all know. My mom is really, really sick. She has this disease called Lupus. She's had it for a while now, but it's been REALLY hitting her hard lately… Because of this, my dad has been really stressed, thus snappish and irritable, so he yells at me more. My little bro has, we think, ADHD, so I have to baby sit him a lot so he doesn't get into trouble. My computer that has Internet has time limits on it now, so I don't get a lot of time to talk to my friends. And, to top it all off, I've had a lot of homework lately and I haven't been getting much sleep. All that, and the bullies… I write one-shots to build motivation, but… It hasn't been working much lately… I'm just really, really depressed… I could use some cheering up… **

**Mr. L- … :/ *Hugs me* I'm here for you. So are all your friends. **

**Me- *Smiles slightly* Yeah… I guess… Well, sorry to bore you all with my pitiful life problems. R&R… Please…**

**Mr. L- … Oh, and a quick note about the story, Dimentio doesn't wear his mask when he goes to bed, so if it doesn't say anything about him putting it on, then he doesn't have it on… You'll understand in a minute. Just read the story ^^ **

Dimentio woke up one morning with a terrible headache and an aching feeling in his stomach. What a wonderful way to start the day, right? The young jester groaned quietly and pushed himself into a sitting position. A wave of nausea hit him full force. He collapsed backwards, taking a few deep breaths before attempting to stand up.

"Oh man…." Dimentio leaned on his desk and closed his eyes tightly.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you?" A familiar voice asked. Dimentio opened his eyes to find Mr. L standing in his doorway. The mechanic was already in his day clothes. There was an apple in his gloved hand. His other hand rested on a hammer in his tool belt.

"Ahaha… L…" Dimentio winced; his throat was sore. "I appear to have caught the flu."

"Yeah, that was probably my fault," Mr. L took a bite of his apple. "I must have given it to you. I mean, you're the one who took care of me the last time I was sick, so it probably spread to you."

"Yeah, probably," Dimentio murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to feel sick to his stomach again. There were a couple moments of silence, and then the jester felt a warm hand on his chest. A bit startled, Dimentio looked up.

Mr. L had crossed the room and put his hand on Dim's chest, a concerned look on his face. The half-eaten apple was resting on the desk.

"Lay back down," L instructed, taking charge for once because of his advantage in age. He pressed a bit harder on the jester's chest until the younger man did as he was told and climbed back into his bed. Mr. L moved his hand to Dimentio's forehead, couldn't feel the warmth from Dim's forehead because he was wearing gloves, took his gloves off, and placed his hand on the other's forehead again.

"Dang…" Mr. L muttered. "Let me go get the thermometer. I'm pretty sure you have a high fever." He went to pull his hand away, but Dimentio sharply grabbed his wrist. The jester squinted to look at the palm of L's hand.

"Your hand is covered with scars," he finally whispered. Mr. L pulled his hand away from Dimentio and looked at it.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, shoving his hand into his pocket. Dimentio grabbed his other hand and lightly traced the many white, mostly healed scars on the mechanic's hand.

"How?" he asked.

"Uh, working on Brobot…" Mr. L pulled his hand away again. "It's nothing."

"Do they hurt?" Dimentio questioned.

"… Yeah, sometimes," Mr. L murmured, and the slowly smirked. "Look at you. Even with the stomach flu, _I'm_ your top priority. _I'm_ the only thing you worry about. How does that work?"

"Well… I suppose I'm just so used to taking care of you," Dimentio replied after a few seconds. "So, with me being sick now, it's as if we're switching roles."

"Yeah, kinda," Mr. L looked at his hand again and then turned to leave. "Be right back. I need to get the thermometer." And he left the room.

"Okay," Dimentio snuggled into his pillow, and then winced. Talking to Mr. L had completely taken his mind off the fact he was sick. But, now that L had left, he felt worse. "Ughh…"

A slow blush creeped onto his face as he remembered what had happened seconds ago, when L had a hand on his chest, and when his hand was on his forehead… Despite the scars, L's hands were soft and warm.

Dimentio frowned slightly as the image of the scars on L's hands resurfaced. Is that why he wore his gloves? And he had changed the subject when Dimentio had asked if they hurt…

"Hey, I'm back," Mr. L walked into the room, carrying not only a thermometer, but a wet washcloth as well. "Your face is kinda red…"

"I-Is it?" Dimentio mumbled. "It must be the fever…" Mr. L gave a nod and set the washcloth on the desk.

"More than likely," he put the end of the thermometer into Dimentio's mouth and then sat down in the chair next to Dim's bed. Dimentio mentally sighed with relief. A couple minutes later, Mr. L took the thermometer out of the jester's mouth and checked it.

"… Wow, Dim…" he set the thermometer aside. "103 degrees… Fahrenheit, of course… Not in Celsius or Kelvin… Because then you'd be dead…"

"Thanks for that cheery note," Dimentio smirked weakly. Mr. L returned the smirk.

"Do you realize you haven't put your mask on this morning?" he interrogated. Dimentio blinked and immediately reached for his mask. The Green Thunder grabbed Dim's hand before it got to the mask. "You don't need it on. With a fever this high, it will make you feel worse. Leave it off, for now." Dimentio hesitated and then slowly retracted his hand.

"Alright," he sighed. Mr. L smiled. It was true that the mask would make the younger man's fever worse, but there was another reason L didn't want him to wear it. The mechanic really liked being able to see Dimentio's real face. It was pale from being hidden most of the time and was completely human. Samantha always talked about how she thought Dimentio might be some kind of mutant or something. She was way off. In fact, Mr. L thought Dimentio looked… Kinda… Handsome.

"So, how do you feel?" Mr. L asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"My stomach hurts, my head hurts, and my throat hurts," Dimentio counted off the symptoms. "But other than that, I feel terrific."

"Maybe you should try not to talk, if your throat hurts," Mr. L suggested.

"That's a hard thing to do," Dimentio sighed. "But I'll try."

"Good," Mr. L picked up the cool, wet washcloth and began gently wiping Dim's face off. "Is your skin sensitive? Because it's under your mask all the time?"

"Not really," Dimentio replied, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh…" Mr. L laid the washcloth on Dimentio's forehead and leaned back in his chair. "This is going to be a repeating cycle, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Because I'm here, I'll catch the flu from you, and then when you take care of me, you'll catch it again, and so on," Mr. L clarified. "Great, huh?" Dimentio smiled slightly.

"Yeah, great," he whispered before yawning.

"Being sick is tiring, isn't it? I would know," Mr. L pulled Dim's covers up to his chin. "I'll stay in here all day, if it makes you feel better. Uh… If you get hungry, just ask. There's a waste basket there if you need to throw up. I'll bring you some medicine later. Okay?"

But Dimentio didn't reply. He was fast asleep, hugging his pillow and murmuring something about Mr. L. The mechanic listened closely and slowly deciphered the words. When he realized what the jester was saying, he blushed a deep red. His heart flip-flopped in his chest and got caught in his throat.

Mr. L leaned down and whispered something in Dimentio's ear. The sleeping jester smiled. Mr. L leaned back in the chair again and pulled his hat down over his eyes, the words him and the sleeping Dimentio had exchanged echoing in his head.

"I love you."

**Me- Eh… Not very long, but oh well! ^^ **

**Mr. L- Feel better?**

**Me- Much.**

**Mr. L- Good :) **

**Me- Yep! … Does everyone in Castle Bleck have a chair next to their bed? XD **

**Mr. L- Apparently :3 **

**Me- Yep! It's just so convenient! X3 Well, this was requested by a couple people so I thought 'What the hay?' and went ahead and wrote it :3 Hope everyone likes! :D Review please! **

**Mr. L- Review about the STORY. You can review about the author's notes, but at least say something about the story too. It ticks Sam off when you don't… **

**Me- YES, YES IT DOES. **


End file.
